This invention relates to a novel combination hearth and firewall structure arranged for use with stoves and the like.
In view of environmental considerations, free standing fireplaces such as wood or coal stoves are again gaining popularity. Many installations of these stoves create fire hazards since too much heat radiates from the stove toward the floor and toward the room walls. In view of the increased popularity of stoves, more regulations as to their construction and installtion are being put into force. Many of such installations cannot be accomplished without special construction such as firewalls and floor sections. These special constructions are generally expensive, and in addition to detracting from the room decor most of the heat absorbed in them is lost. Also, these constructions are impractical in older existing houses.